earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirth
=Physical Description= Mirth (given name Ilaari) stands slightly shorter than most Draenei at approximately seven feet, three inches tall. Her build is tough and muscular - not as slim as she would like - and her legs are especially well-developed. Her bright white skin can occasionally be seen flushed to a pale, robin's-egg blue. She is most easily recognized by the grand and widely-spread horns on her head - a rare formation. She also bears a small scar on the right side of her forehead - her sole injury from the crash of the Exodar. Mirth is often found charging through the side streets of Stormwind and Ironforge on her ram, fully armored and carrying a curiously large sword on her back. Other times, she strolls casually in her favorite pair of black trousers and a light satin top. She can easily be spotted, standing tall in the company of her Dwarven comrades. =Personality= Mirth's personality is bold, outgoing and straightforward, clearly and deliberately distinct from what she feels is the restrictive and overly Puritanical draenei culture. She is deeply mistrusting of night elves, feeling unable in her mind to separate them from the blood elves who caused her family's death. Her feelings concerning humans lead toward a slight dislike, based mostly on what she has seen of them in Stormwind. She feels most at home among dwarves. She will rarely display any sadness or self-pity, unless very drunk and provoked, as she feels pressure to live up to the meaning of her name. She is a hard drinker and feels right at home in a tavern, surrounded by the dwarves, to whom she owes both her name and her life. Her thick Dwarven accent and gregarious attitude are a testament to the time and the love she has invested in the Dwarven community, and she makes her home - naturally - in Ironforge. Despite her hangups, Mirth is surprisingly easy to befriend under the proper circumstances. Dwarves are readily welcomed, and she has a curious fascination with gnomes as well. Mirth values honor and integrity, and becomes almost immediately loyal to anyone who makes her 'good side' regardless of that person's background. Mirth's quick temper and readiness to draw her bow have earned her both allies and enemies in major cities. She never forgets how important it is to always watch her back, especially when loved ones are near, as she will do anything to keep them safe from her problems. Those who are close to her will find that she does indeed have a soft heart, and a kind, nurturing quality about her. =History= =Present Day / Trivia / Points of Interest= Mirth presently spends her time alternating between Stormwind and Ironforge, and is employed under the dwarf Bromie as a bartender and part-time bouncer at The Bloated Murloc, in Stormwind's Dwarven District. She also serves as Bromie's second-in-command, filling roles such as sharpshooter, recruiter, and diplomat / public relations, as needed. Her loyalty to Bromie overrides almost everything else - she has been known to stand by his side even when injured or deeply upset. Mirth's Timber Worg, Sage, always runs by her side. She has four pets in addition to Sage: a nightstalker named Chive, a spider named Basil, a boar named Parsley and a bear named Thyme. In addition, her ram is named Tarragon. This is a result of a bet she lost with her sister, who challenged her to a cook-off and met with overwhelming victory. Mirth is a horrible cook. Mirth strongly dislikes boats, for reasons explained in her history. Her favorite foods are Talbuk Venison, and Tigule and Foror's Strawberry Ice Cream. Her favorite drink is Cherry Grog. Mirth's weakness for sweets means she always has a Gingerbread Cookie or a Tasty Cupcake or even a Honey-Spiced Lichen on her. She has recently discovered brownies. Mirth is almost unreasonably protective of her younger sister, Viraa. She has a deep-seated and severe loathing for her brother-in-law Evandir, whom she feels disrespected the family by courting Viraa without Mirth's permission as primary guardian. As such, she refers to him as 'little man' and refuses to acknowledge him as family. Mirth has gone so far as to track Evandir down and beat him with her staff, breaking several of his ribs in the process.